Gwen Phylar
=Gwen= Name: Gwen Brooks Phylar Gender: F Age: 38 Birthdate: 9-25-08 Birthplace: Space Station Height: 5'6" Weight: 118 lbs. Build: Same as her mother Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Blond Parents: Kevin Brooks and Tansy Ragwort Status: Married to Charlie Phylar IM Screen Name: (Don't remember) Player: Tracy Theme Song: If You're Happy and You Know It...Or Genie in a Bottle. Appearance Gwen has long blond hair the rests on her shoulders and chest in beautiful curls. Her eyes sparkle when she smiles. Her clothing is cheerful, but not obnoxious/loud. She still looks hot despite her age thanks to a Fawe char. Personality She likes to make people happy, so she puts others first. She has extremely low self-esteem though. Even without her power, she's stayed this way. She does like having problems to solve and has been known to create problems that aren't there just so she can fix them. Power Teleportation. Basically anywhere, it would appear, now that she's grown into it. Background Gwen is a singer. She is amazing in fact. She spent her childhood between two Universe's and thus didn't make many friends. Her only friend was Apple, which would later become complicated. She never really like Charlie growing up, but she knew of him. She first noticed him as he began to like her best friend. He was miserable because Apple was hopelessly devoted to Rick. Gwen couldn't help but be attracted to his misery. This would later become a signal of sorts. Enough of one for Mike to notice. Gwen spent all of her time trying to cheer up Charlie, loving this emo little project. When he started to have feelings for her, she freaked out. She couldn't love him back. So she tried to run away. This didn't quite work and they ended up married (after a jealous moment). Gwen never told Charlie her dark secret concerning his relationship with Apple, reasoning that it would be better for everyone if he never knew. She had a few days without her power and was able to be happy on her own for once. She was able to express her love for her little project boy at this point and was overjoyed. It was her first time being happy. She is now back in her normal state of being with Charlie. Having no problems to help him with, considering he's constantly happy, she's been asking about children. She needs a new problem for Charlie or being to make happy. Either one will work. After she had Joy, she worried that she isn't sexy enough anymore for Charlie. (She thinks he wants Apple.) So she did things to make herself prettier. It had another effect... Thanks to a little luck (we flipped a coin) she's gotten a recording contract and is nationwide hit! Might hear her music on the radio if you listen to those stations. Charlie writes for her and watches the kids. Even year later she's still going strong. (Kept flipping coins and she's doing good!)